


In The Shadows

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Byleth goes slightly yandere in this one, Drabble, F/M, God Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: The only way to save him was to throw away what made her human.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> One of those random plot bunnies I had that I just wanted to write out. I feel like it's been so long since I've written anything Claudeleth. Also this has only minor editing as I really just wanted to get it out.

This couldn’t be happening.

Byleth clutched Claude’s still form, the arrows still buried in his chest. If only she had seen it earlier. If only she had found him a couple minutes before, then she could just divine pulse and fix everything. Only she couldn’t. She tried over and over again however there was not enough time, she couldn’t go back far enough.

The battle was still raging around them, her former students fighting for the future Claude wanted. A future that would not happen now.

“If only I was stronger,” she whispered, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. If only she could use the true power of Sothis. If only…

Byleth paused, a thought coming to mind. What was stopping her from using the power of Sothis? Her human body? Her human soul? She was already partly something more, her hair and eyes could attest to that. What if she just gave it all up? What if she just gave away what made her human?

She heard someone come up behind her, a weapon in hand. Without looking, she released a divine pulse to go back in time a few seconds, to give her more time to think. She had been here , clutching Claude for so long that even when she pulled back for a few seconds, she was still holding him.

“I’ll make your dream a reality Claude, no matter what,” she whispered before throwing away everything that made her human.

***

Claude stood on the balcony and looked out into the crowds gathered below. It had been a long road to get here but it was finally happening. Fodlan was going to be reunited under him. He had to smile and shake his head at the thought. A long road? What a weird thing to think of. Despite fighting so hard for the past five years, the last couple of months had been easy. Enemy generals went down without a fight, convincing the Alliance nobles took no time at all.

He turned away and walked back into the room, and silently regarded the woman asleep on the bed. “Hey Teach,” he said softly as he approached the bed.

She was still and cold as when he found her at the bottom of the ravine, asleep in a river. No matter what healing magic was used or what remedy they tried, she would not awaken. She wasn’t dead though, there was still a faint trace of breath when he touched her cheek. She was his lucky charm, the only reason he had come this far. Everything had gone better when he had found her.

Now if only she would awaken, to show that gentle smile he loved back during the academy days. Alas, it appeared that today was not the day that was going to happen, despite it being a day of celebration for all.

“I’ll be back Teach, I have a coronation to attend.” He gently kissed her forehead before slipping out of the room.

***

Byleth saw all of this happen from her spot in the corner of the room. Claude looked so handsome in his coronation outfit and all she wanted to do was to reach out and touch him. In her current form that was not meant to be. Her hair was so long now that it almost touched the floor, her clothing now dark blue and sequined in gold. In the back of her mind she registered that this was what Sothis wore, but who cared about that?

She followed Claude down the hall, her body that of a ghost. A frown and she turned, sensing dark thoughts near. Thoughts of death and anger. Thoughts of someone that wanted to kill Claude.

Byleth’s expression shifted, her fangs poking out of her jaw as she left Claude and flew towards the person, their dark thoughts a beacon for her. She reached them, a guard that was supposed to escort Claude through the crowds.

How dare he think he could kill the King of Fodlan? The unifier of the world? She reached into his chest, her hand wrapping around his heart and she squeezed. The man coughed and she registered him fall to the ground as she pulled out her hand. Wherever souls went beyond death she had no idea. Why did it matter though? It wasn’t like she was ever going to that place.

She floated back to Claude, it was easy to find him, being the bright beacon in the night. The only person that was brightly lit in her dark world. He would be the King of Fodlan and she would protect him from the shadows.

Always.


End file.
